Of Roommates, Geekness & Love
by CamiKingst
Summary: Emma Swan is starting her second year at college and she finds out that her new roommate is no one else than Regina Mills, the same chick who has made her life in college, literally, a big ball of crap, every day since she first stepped in the campus and the very same chick she has an inevitable crush on, since she first stepped in the campus. Swan Queen AU.
1. Stepping into enemy field

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me just this fanfic idea. There is no copyright infringement intended in this story

Summary: Emma Swan is starting her second year at college and she finds out that her new roommate is no one else than Regina Mills, the same chick who has made her life in college, literally, a ball of bullshit, every day since she first stepped in the campus and the very same chick she has an inevitable crush on, since she first stepped in the campus. Swan Queen AU.

Chapter 1: Stepping into enemy field.

"I told you there is no misunderstanding here, Miss… what's your name again?" the resident assistant asked.

"Emma Swan," she responded rolling her eyes blank, so fed up with the girl's complete incompetence, she had asked her name five times already, Emma couldn't even imagine, how is that this girl had become a senior resident?

"Yeah Ms. Swan you are assigned to be roommate with Regina Mills," the redheaded girl said checking the list with the rooms arrangement on her clipboard, "though I don't know why are you complaining, isn't she the cheerleading captain?"

"Yeah, that's exactly the reason I'm complaining! Look there must be a mistake, I already had a roommate last year and she was nice and we get along and more important, SHE WAS NOT REGINA MILLS!"

"Look, you don't have to yell at me dear, because it won't change the fact that I CAN'T do anything about it," the girl said chewing her bubblegum audibly, while playing with a lock of her hair, "now put a smile on that little face of yours and go to meet your new roomie! Isn't it exciting?" the redhead was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement, she seemed to be the puppies and rainbows kind of girl,** the one who dies the first in the movies**, Emma thought.

"You know what? Thanks for nothing!" the blonde said picking her baggage of the floor and heading to her assigned room.

From all the possible new roommates she could be assigned with, it has to be precisely Regina - the freaking cheerleading captain- Mills? Was she getting a personal vendetta from destiny or what? Because, from all the girls in the campus, how was it possible that she was assigned with the one who had made her life in college a literal pain in the ass?, because, no, the fact that Emma wanted to slam her face against a wall, repeatedly, had nothing to do with her having an inevitable crush on the mentioned cheerleading captain, but with the brunette being a total ass with her, everyday from the last year.

Yeah, it had nothing to do with her crush indeed, N-O-T-H-I-N-G… who was she fooling? It obviously had everything to do with her having a crush on the brunette, she can't fool anybody, **not that someone knew about my crush and not that I was actually speaking my mind right now, so everybody could know, why I look like walking into a slaughterhouse.**

Emma breathed deeply and then turned the key to open the door of her new dorm. Yeah, they had not only assigned a new roommate to her, but they had also changed her dorm, she was even in a different floor now, at least it was the same building though, so she could always go back to her old dorm to complain about the brunette with her former roomie and best friend Ruby.

The blonde entered the room after a few seconds of hesitation, maybe she still could do something about it, after all, there were lots of girls that would kill for being in her place, for being roomies with 'gorgeous cheerleader' Regina Mills, one of them might want to switch rooms with her, some people would even pay in cash for doing so. However, it didn't mattered if they gave her the bloody janitor's bedroom in return, because she would gladly accept it.

Despite all this thoughts, Emma took a step into the room and what she saw then, made her jaw drop to the floor.

The room was bigger than any she had ever seen in the campus, not that she had seen lots of them, but this one had its own second floor, well, not an actual second floor, it was actually a loft, but that aside, there was a bed on it and it had its own window, there were also two desks placed underneath, and other bed, bigger than the one on the second floor, that was placed in the corner of the room, there was a fridge too, larger than the one she had in her old room, and there was one last thing she could not keep ignoring… A big pile of baggage, boxes and stuff, placed right in front of the bigger bed.

"Look who we have here…" Regina started peeping out her head from what should be the wardrobe, "but if it's no one else than freaky Mc Swan. What are you doing here? This is not losers' hall, you know?… please tell me you are not my new roommate, are you?"

Regina already knew the answer to that, of course. She was simply enjoying a little bit much from the blonde's completely angered expression. Oh! And she knew how much the blonde hated the situation, being trapped, in the same room with her number one nemesis, the person who has made impossible her life since the very first moment they met. Have to share the same room with her, for the rest of the semester, that shouldn't be very pleasant.

The brunette was perfectly aware of how shitty she had made the blonde's life since the beginning, since the first day they met.

* * *

_It was her second day in campus, and she had gone to the sporting complex to meet the cheerleading coach and pick up her new uniform. She had won a sporting studentship for cheerleading, not that she needed it, since her mother was one of the highest directives of the university. Anyhow she had earned that studentship by her own merits, doing one of the things she loved most, so she was already in the squad and didn't have to attend auditions._

_Everything had gone great, the coach seemed nice, she had gotten her uniform, and her new training schedule, which matched perfectly with her classes schedule, so everything was perfect and she had this increasing hunch, that university was going to be amazing for her, but then when she was leaving the sporting complex, this blonde girl with nerdy glasses and messy ponytail, -enormous book in one hand and Starbucks frappuccino in the other- appeared from nowhere, colliding with her and turning her brand new uniform into a messy mixture of fabric, coffee and whipped cream._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming, you appeared from nowhere" the blonde girl started._

_"Me? It was you the one who appeared from nowhere, but why would you know that, nerd? If you walk through the campus, with your nose buried in that book."_

_"Well, excuse me if I come to college to do what you're supposed to do in college, but why would you know what that is, cheerleader? If you are clearly here to do other things," Emma looked derogative at the stained uniform and after that she was gone, disappearing into the sporting complex building, "enjoy my frappuccino, whatever is your name!" she shouted from the door._

_Regina just stood there with the stained uniform in her hands and the gaze fixed in the doors the blonde girl had just crossed._

_**What's up with that girl? **The brunette thought, she knew she should be angry, or at least offended, but she was just captivated._

_This girl, she seemed to be one of this geeky girls, judging by her clothes and nerdy glasses and all the pins hanging on her backpack's straps that shouted 'freak' out loud, but yet she hadn't let Regina mess with her, nor for even a second, the exact moment the word 'nerd' left Regina's lips, she could see fire lit in the blonde's eyes, the girl not only had fought back, but she had let Regina out of arguments right away. The brunette had never seen a nerd doing something like that. Being on the cheerleading squad at the preparatory, she had seen more bullying than she would admit, and the nerds, they always just stood there hiding behind their books and enduring whatever crap the bullies threw in their faces. This girl, she was different and that made her interesting._

_After that, Regina got more and more accustomed to mess with the blonde, every time their paths crossed, just to see her intelligent, sometimes geeky but yet interesting responses to her bothering. Though it always bothered her a bit, when Emma used 'freaky' references about TV shows and shit, because she always ended up clueless of what the girl was talking about and out of arguments to fight back._

_But somehow she felt like the blonde was the only person she knew in college that actually had a brain, and knew how to use it. Though she knew lots of people in the campus, but fifty per cent of that people were brainless cheerleaders and the other half were 'pure muscles no brain' football players, that was the reason she kept bothering the blonde, she simply enjoyed it too much to let go._

* * *

"Your roommate? Hell no! I'm just here to murder you before your actual roommate arrive, so all the blame falls on her," Emma quipped rolling her eyes blank.

"Is that a threat?"

"That depends on the point of view, and right now mine looks much less threatening than yours, but to make you feel more comfortable, I'm going to let you decide the way you want to die, so, should it be Freddy Krueger's style or you would rather Hannibal Lecter's?"

"So I'm dying anyhow but you want me to be comfortable about it, thank you," said the brunette with irony.

"What can I say? I'm kind of the softies murderers."

"Okay, and that's not weird because that's a phase people usually say when meeting their new roommate, right?" Regina said mockingly, "anyway… You can take that bed, to plan your murders or whatever," the brunette said pointing to the loft, "I don't really do attic stairs. Not that I care, but are you okay with that?"

"What? The bed? … Em... yeah, I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Great, so, now if you excuse me, I was like unpacking my clothes, so, I'm going to continue with that and you, well… for starters, you could close the door anytime now, it's not like I'm going to murder you if you do so," Regina said giving the blonde a little smile and then she simply disappeared into the wardrobe once again.

What the hell was going on? Regina Mills had just smiled at her… What kind of parallel world had she fallen into? This was everything but normal. Where the hell had been all the brunette's screams and flying shit when finding out that she was her new roommate?

Emma slowly moved her gaze from the wardrobe entrance where the brunette had disappeared to her hand still holding the doorknob, noticing that she hadn't moved a single inch of the spot she was in, when the brunette made noticeable her presence in the room.

The door was like safe zone to her, whatever happened, she could run away easily. Though she couldn't stand there forever, so she slowly closed the door and took several steps into her new room.

First thing she did was to choose one of the two desk, if Regina got to choose the bed she wanted, the fairest thing was that Emma get to do the same with the writing desks. She really didn't care about it, she never sulked by which bed was hers or who chooses which desk or anything, and yet she walked until she was under the loft and chose the desk she liked most, just to do something different to unpack her clothes, she didn't feel like being in a six feet by four feet space with Regina Mills.

Emma pulled out his laptop of one of her suitcases, followed by her mini projector and her Xbox. That was practically everything she possessed in life, besides her clothes, this suitcase full of technology was all she had and she had worked hard to have it. So practically she was out of stuff to unpack, it only remained her clothes.

**Great plan Swan! What did you gain? Like two more seconds out of that wardrobe? **The blonde cast a glance to the wardrobe's door ajar, the only thing she could see was the brunette's silhouette moving around.

Emma stood, picked her other suitcase from the floor and walked to the wardrobe.

The moment Emma pulled the closet door fully open, she regretted. Regina was standing there, giving her back to the door and half way to put on her cheerleader uniform; she was wearing no shirt, or bra. The blonde's eyes opened as wide as they could and her cheek flushed a deep shade of pink.

She intended to walk backwards and close the door, but it was too late, Regina was already looking at her over her shoulder.

"I-I'm..." she couldn't articulate anything else and then she simply fled. But before she could get any further, she stumbled on one of Regina's suitcases and fell to the floor.

Five seconds later the brunette was standing in front of her, now completely dressed.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue, freak?" Regina asked with a smirk, while pushing Emma's glasses up to her nose bridge.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and hope you want to read more of this story.**

**I haven't mentioned which college they are attending, 'cause I'm not from the States and where I live universities work way different, we don't even have student residences here, so... I just didn't want to screw this up... So if you have any suggestions of college I'll be thankful, also what career do you want Regina to study, Emma's will be computer engineering.  
**


	2. Shit overprotective besties say

Hello there guys, I'm back with a new chapter.

First of all, I want to thank to my Beta **Michebellaxo** for being Beta Reading this story for me, also I really want to thank you all, for all your support, reviews, favorites and follows, I really appreciate it. Though, I haven't had the time to personally respond to your comments, because my teachers at college apparently don't get the meaning of Easter BREAKS, anyway I'll be responding your reviews tonight, 'cause I'm about to go out, I just wanted to upload the chapter before, so here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shit overprotective besties say**

"What's up? Cat got your tongue, freak?" Regina asked with a smirk, while pushing Emma's glasses up to her nose bridge.

The blonde girl sat as still as her body let her, she gulped and held her breath while Regina slid her finger all the way up her nose, pushing her glasses with it.

Regina's finger sliding over her nose, coupled with the intoxicating smell of the brunette being so close and the image of her partial nudity still printed in her mind, were way too much for her brain to function normally, she simply couldn't think straight. Much less articulate any intelligent response to answer the brunette's teasing.

"Hey! It's not fun, if you don't fight back, you know?" Regina told the blonde as she straightened her back and offered her a hand so she could get on her feet again, but the blonde didn't seem like she wanted to accept it, "Come on Swan! I won't bite you, I swear," Regina assured mockingly.

The blonde doubted a few seconds longer, but then she accepted the hand the brunette was offering her. Once Emma was on her feet, Regina picked her suitcase off the floor, and made no move to let go of her hand.

The next thing Emma knew was that she was being dragged by the brunette, into the wardrobe.

"Here, I saved a spot for your weird clothing," the brunette said pointing at several shelves and drawers and finally letting go of Emma's hand.

"Thanks, I guess…" the blonde responded frowning.

"Okay, so here you go," Regina extended the suitcase she was holding to the blonde, and once she grabbed it, the brunette turned around and continued unpacking her stuff.

Emma started to unpack her clothes as well and neither of them said anything else. Though there was something that was bothering her, something that hadn't left her mind since she had entered that room.

"Regina..." Emma started.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde asked.

"I suppose," Regina responded, while turning around to face the blonde.

"Why do you seem so comfortable about the idea of being my roommate? I mean, you do realize you are rooming with me, Emma Swan, the biggest geek ever, or so some people - I mean you- say, right? Isn't this going to ruin your reputation or something?"

Regina was now leaning against one of the shelves, her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted to one side with curiosity. Regina's smile simply grew bigger with every word the girl said, while Emma's frowning just deepened more and more by seeing to the brunette do so.

"Oh dear!" Regina chuckled, "you could be Miss Unpopularity, but that wouldn't ruin my reputation at all, 'cause I'm way too popular to not love me."

"You are also way too modest, I can see..." Emma clucked her tongue.

"Now, let me ask you something... Why is all of this roommate stuff bothering you so much?" Regina asked.

"You are not being serious, right?" Emma queried back but Regina simply looked back at her, clueless, "because you are my roommate of course!" the blonde answer sounded more rude than she intended, and she regretted a bit when she saw Regina turning back to unpack her things.

"Then you should go and talk with the resident assistant, if my company bothers you so much you can't stand it. Go and make her reassign you to another room, I don't care!"

Emma tried not to care about the fact that the brunette sounded hurt, she just wanted to shout in her face that she had tried to do that already, that it had been helpless, and that the stupid resident assistant hadn't wanted to free her from the torture that would be for her to be Regina Mill's roommate, but she couldn't.

"I didn't mean to say that," the blonde said instead, taking a step closer to the brunette.

"Yeah right! Why don't you close your mouth, weirdo?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma was starting to get angry, "please enlighten me! Because I don't get what I ever did to you, that you take it out on me for life!" Regina clenched her fists, still not turning around to face the blonde. "So I stained your cheerleading uniform once, yeah, that was my mistake, but that doesn't give you the right to turn my life into a personal hell, okay?"

The brunette was upset, she gritted her teeth before slowly turning around, she was not mad at the blonde, she actually was mad at herself, because she had no answer to the blonde's question, because this had been a big mistake, because all this stupid idea of requesting the blonde to be her roommate had been a fucking huge mistake and she could do anything about it, **why did I think that she was going to be okay about this? She hates me and she has good reasons for doing so.**

* * *

_There was a week before the semester was over, just a step away from summer break, she was called to her coach's office early one morning, when she arrived she found not only the coach waiting for her but also the cheerleading captain then, sitting in front of the desk._

_"Did you call me, coach?" Regina entered the office clueless of what to expect of this reunion._

_"Yes dear, come in, have a seat, I have great news for you" the coach answered, so she walked in and plopped herself down on the only spare seat._

_"So here I am..."_

_"Yeah we can see that..." the coach chuckled._

_"Well then, why am I here?"_

_"That's because..." he started._

_"You're going to be the new cheerleading captain!" the girl beside her yelled, interrupting to the coach._

_"What? But you are the cheerle-"_

_"Yeah, yeah," the girl said gesturing with her hands like that was an unimportant fact, "I'm graduating this semester so the charge will be available and I just recommended you to get the charge, didn't I, coach?"_

_"Yes, you did" he answered to the girl, "and I couldn't agree more with her, you're the right person to take the charge," he added addressing Regina, "question now is, would you like to?"_

_Regina didn't answer, she felt dizzy, the only thought of being the cheerleading new captain was overwhelming, she had been in the squad for less than a year, there were girls that had been there longer time and they had chosen her?_

_"Look at her, how cute, she can't even process the information," the other girl said, "I wish I could stay longer but I can't, so it's up to you now, David, you better convince her for the squad's sake." the girl said with flirty voice leaning forward over the desk just to give the coach a glance into her cleavage._

_That was the click Regina needed to wake up from her own thoughts, she looked at the scene in disgust, the inappropriate behavior of the cheerleader before the coach was sickening, she might have a foot out of college but she hadn't graduated yet and more important, she, as well as everyone else in the campus knew that the coach was married and to make matters worse, he and his wife were expecting. Fortunately the coach was smarter and more respectful than that, and he avoided the girl's games by looking directly at Regina, waiting for an answer._

_"So, what do you say, Regina?" he asked and the other girl left the room after being utterly ignored._

_Regina let out a loathing sigh, after the girl had closed the door. Though, she didn't make any comment about what had just happened and neither did the coach._

_"I... I would love to be the new captain," Regina finally answered._

_Chances like this were not to waste, that was what her father had always said to her, while her mother would say something more like "Don't waste your chances for love, it is not worth it," still, both of them got to the point of not wasting her chances and she wouldn't._

_"Excellent, now there is something I need to discuss with you... There is a dorm, a special one for the cheerleading captain so you will be moving there next semester, it's a double dorm and you can pick any girl you want to be your roommate , however, you can also decide to not share it with anyone like the current captain did."_

_"Emma Swan, I want her to be my roommate," she said before even realizing what she was doing._

_"Emma Swan?" the coach asked frowning, "Isn't she the girl you are always teasing when we finish the practices? I don't know why she keeps coming to the sporting complex. If I was her I would have long ago banned that place for myself."_

_"She practices martial arts, and she is quite good at it, I must add, that's why she keeps coming," she rushed to respond while trying to figure out why she had picked Emma, she couldn't get to any good reason, but yet she didn't feel like changing her mind, "then... if that's all you wanted to discuss, I really should be running to class, it's the last week and I really want to know my grades," she added standing and rushing to the door._

_"Regina, wait..." She stopped one foot already outside the door, "are you sure of your decision? Because once I've sent this form to the housing department, I wouldn't be able to get it back or change anything._

_"Yep, no second thoughts, still want her as my roommate," Regina shrugged, "by the way, thanks for choosing me coach." After that, she was gone to class._

* * *

"What? What have I ever done to you, Regina? ANSWER ME!"

"YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING! Okay? You simply walk through the campus wearing shit like this..." she yelled grabbing the first t-shirt she found between Emma's stuff, "and those nerdy eyeglasses, while reading huge books and…dammit its like you are screaming to be bullied! I mean, look at this, why would you bring something like this with you to college? What is it? A baby blanket...? For good sake! There are things you should let go when you grow up..." the brunette bent down to pick a knitted blanket from the blonde's suitcase.

But before she could even straightened her back again, she was thrown against a wall, Emma's arm firmly pressed against her throat, firm enough to hold her in her place but not to choke her.

"You don't get to touch this!" The blonde yelled furiously, grabbing the blanket back from the brunette's hands, " maybe for you this is nothing but a baby blanket but for me is the most important object I posses and maybe I brought it to college because I don't have any other place to leave it. Not all of us get to have millionaire parents, with a mansion and shit, like you, you know? Why do I even bother myself? It's obvious that you don't give a shit..." Emma let go of the brunette, then walked out of the wardrobe and out of the room as well, closing the door audibly behind her back, maybe it was being time for her to visit her former dorm.

She took the elevator and pressed the button to get three floors down. There were tears running down her cheeks and she was clutching her blanket like her life depended on it. Once she reached the sixth floor and the door opened she felt someone's arms wrapping around her.

"What did that bitch do to you this time?" It was Ruby's voice, " I just found out, sweetheart, I was heading there this moment, you know what? I'm still going, that bitch is going to hear me!"

"No, Ruby it's okay, really..." Emma tried.

"No it's not! Look at you... How much time has it been since the semester began? Like five minutes and you are already made a mess," Ruby said wiping the tears from Emma's cheeks.

"Thank you, I also think you look great," Emma responded.

"I'm talking serious Emma, who does that girl think she is? If she thinks that being a cunt and banging everything that moves on campus that she will get anywhere... Is fine with me but if she tries to get you down with her in the attempt, she can go and suck fucking Satan's cock in hell."

"Rubs! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Now you are defending her?"

"You don't know that anything you said is true."

"I don't want to interrupt, but for any chance the girl you are talking about is a cheerleader with short dark hair?" Someone asked behind them in Australian accent.

"Yes, why?" the both responded at once.

"Because she was in the other elevator and I think she heard everything, or at least the bad part, then she punched one of the walls and left.

"I got to go Rubs..." Emma said entering to the elevator.

"Are you fucking kidding me Emma? Now you are running after her? Why?"

"Because there is only one explanation to what she would be doing in this floor… she was going to apologize and what did she find? You, saying that she could go to suck freaking Satan's cock, damn Ruby! Where did you get that? Look I'm coming back later and I'll tell you everything that happens, I promise."

"Whatever you want, I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" Emma shook her head, "God! Why do you have to be so nice Ems? She does not deserve your kindness."

"Bye Ruby." Emma said getting back into the elevator, "I love you," she shouted just before the door closed.

Regina was trying to open the door of the dorm when Emma reached her. Her hand was killing her, she had her knuckles deep red and it pained her like something was broken or at least dislocated, she couldn't even hold the damn key in place.

"Regina..."

"Great! What do you want now?"

"I know you heard what Ruby said back there and..."

"Look, I don't have the time to hear you out and I don't really want to," Regina said wiping away the last trace of teardrops on her cheeks with her left hand. "I have to attend a cheerleading presentation for the new students and there are no losers allowed, so you are not welcome." she added with her usual bitchy mask on.

Emma might not know much about human behavior, but there was one thing she could recognize easily… someone's defense mechanism, and that mask Regina was wearing now, stiff posture, crossed arms and arched eyebrow, wasn't anything other than the brunette's way to close herself up.

"Okay," Emma shrugged, "just wanted you to know that what Ruby said… I don't think of you that way and I'm sure she doesn't either, it's just that she has no filter when her overprotective mood is on…"

"Yeah, I get it, so she is just a bigmouth all the time, right?"

"Oh, come on! I know she can be a little bit protective but…"

"Just a little? Let me tell you dear… When we were freshmen I was convinced she was your big sister for the way she defended you all the time."

Emma took care of opening the door, since Regina was clearly not in any condition to do it. And the brunette passed through the door opening running toward one of the boxes in the floor, as soon as she could, she was looking for something, by the time she finally got her pom-poms her face was nothing but a pure pain gesture.

"At least, let me see that hand before you go to your 'no nerds allowed thing' okay?" Emma said approaching the brunette.

"What are you now? A doctor?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but I do know a bit about dislocations by my martial arts training, and that hand doesn't look very good." Emma gave her a little smile, "Wait here," she added running to the wardrobe to look for her suitcase, she pulled out one of her Everlast bandages.

Regina simply followed her with her gaze.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are hurt, of course," Emma responded, taking the brunette's hand and starting to wrap it with the black bandage.

"Yeah, but why do you care? You should hate me..."

"Yeah, I know, but I just don't, in a weird way I quite like you, when you are not bothering me, of course, those moments I swear I hate you."

"But I'm always bothering you."

"Then, I guess I hate you most of the time," Emma chuckled.

"Emma..."

"Hmmm?" she mumbled finishing of tie up the bandage.

"I was lying when I said there are no nerds allowed at the cheerleading presentation for the new students."

"I know."

"Are you coming, then?"

"Would you like me to come?"

"Not at all."

"Then, I'm absolutely coming," Emma answered and both of them laughed.


	3. Operation get the Mills into the geekdom

Hello guys! Here I'm again with a new chapter.

I wanna thank again to my Beta **Michebellaxo** for being the perfect beta reader she is and to all of you for all your support, favorites, follows and reviews. Really you all are my reason to write.

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update until now, even when I told a few of you that I would be updating by friday.

Now let's get onto the story, shall we?

Here ya go!

**Chapter 3: Operation "get the Mills into the geekdom".**

Emma plopped herself down on her just done new bed, she had already finished unpacking and had nothing else to do.

That was not entirely the truth, since she had practically assured Regina that she would go to the cheerleading thing, on the other hand she had also promised her best friend that she would drop by her dorm later, to tell her everything about what had happened with Regina. And yet, there she was lying in bed, while remembering all the things that had happened that day.

_She remembered herself walking out of the dump she had for a flat during the summer break, somehow relieved that summer was over, because she would finally get to leave that sickening place. On the other hand, not wanting to go back to college yet because that meant she would have to leave the job she had uneasily found over the summer and it was the best paid she had ever been. Taking into account that it was far enough from the college to have to take two buses to get there, which made it practically impossible for her to match her class schedule to her job schedule, because she had to include almost two hours of traffic in between both places, not to mention counting transporting costs._

_At least she had saved enough money to have a decent life in college, until she could find a new job. And that decent amount of money she had saved, she owed it to her reluctant attitude to pay rent for a decent or even remotely fancy flat, and that's basically why she lived in that nasty cube of trash; she refused to spend much money on comfort she really didn't need._

_Emma left the hostel after giving the keys of her room to the house keeper. The old woman said her goodbyes to Emma and then assured that there would always be a room for her in there._

_The blonde walked through the street, carrying her baggage tightly gripped against her body. This place was not a wealthy quarter, so she could walk carefree like if it was motherfucking Paris. Not that she couldn't protect herself but she couldn't allow herself to lose the few things she had, things that had been so painstakingly achieved and were carefully accommodated in the two suitcases she was carrying with her. It was kind of sad that everything she had in life fit into only two suitcases, but material things were not all that mattered in life, right?_

_Emma allowed herself to take a taxi to get to college. She really didn't felt like taking a bus while carrying two heavy suitcases along with her, it wouldn't be comfortable at all for her or for the other passengers._

_Everything was fine until she got to her residence building and found out that the person she was supposed to be rooming with that semester, was none other than freaking Regina Mills._

_Man, she had freaked out, cursed and yelled in people's faces, a lot. Thinking about the scene she had made in the building's lobby made Emma chuckle, how embarrassing had that been, however, at that moment she was so mad that she didn't care at all._

_Then when she finally calmed herself down a bit, she had practically run to her new floor of residence, trying to find her new and helpless resident assistant. And finally she had realized that there was nothing she could do to avoid the inevitable fact that Regina was indeed her new roommate._

_After that, things had been a little bit crazier, she arrived to her new dorm and her new roommate received her without screaming, freaking out or cursing, which was hard to believe for the blonde due to the quite big scene she herself had just made at the lobby._

_And then both of them had said stupid shit to one another, making the other to get mad, she had run out of the room and Regina had run after her and a lot of shit had flown out of Ruby's mouth and Regina had heard it, and what she heard made her think that hitting a wall was a good idea, so she had dislocated one hand. Which made the blonde want to help her. Which made the brunette want to invite her to a cheerleading thing._

_To summarize, this day had been a complete ball of madness._

Emma finally got to her feet, a foolish smile printed on her lips. She climbed down the loft stairs and left the room.

She got to the elevator and once there, pressed the button that would take her to the lobby. She had decided to go to the cheerleading thing, after all. Regina had told her the presentation began at three in the afternoon, so she had plenty of time to get to the auditorium where the presentation would take place.

* * *

"Look who just walked through the door," Kathryn said, elbowing Regina to get her attention.

They were backstage making the last preparations for the routine that they would be performing in just few minutes. This was Regina's first time directing the squad by herself and as if that was not enough for concern, she had committed the huge mistake of get her hand hurt just a few hours before the presentation, she wasn't even sure if she could even perform the routine with her hand hurting that much, but she had to. However, Regina peeped her head out of the curtain to see to whom was she referring.

"What's that nerd doing here?" someone said over her shoulder before she could even say anything, Regina turn around to see other of the cheerleaders peeping her head out of the curtains right behind her.

"Yeah right, this is for the new students, isn't it?" Kathryn continued.

"Girls... actually I have something to tell you," Regina said pulling both of her friends back to the backstage and then tried to find out how to continue, "She's kind of my new roommate, so maybe she heard me talking about this presentation.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kathryn asked, "I thought you had moved to a new dorm, just for the cheerleading captain.

"Well..." she responded scratching the back of her neck, "that's what I thought but when I arrived here this morning, I found out that it was not like that and that she was my new roommate, it sucks, but I couldn't do anything about it." she felt like crap, she hated lying to her friends especially to Kathryn, but she didn't feel like telling the truth of what had really happened and how she had chosen Emma over her best friends to be her roommate.

Kathryn crossed her arms over her chest arching one of her eyebrows in Regina's direction, clearly not buying any of the words the brunette was saying.

"It really sucks, I don't know what I would do if I was set up to be roommate with a freak like that," the other blonde said shrugging.

"Yeah, Regina what would you do now that you were "set up" to be the Swan girl's roommate, huh?" Kat asked her.

She couldn't know, could she?

* * *

Emma walked down the auditorium stairs looking for someplace to sit, the place was crowded, all these new faces, and most of them looked frightened. She remembered how was it like her first days at college, all the stories you heard about college pranks to the freshmen made the idea sitting in an auditorium surrounded by strangers a major scary issue.

"Hey you! The girl in the SHER-locked tank top, here is a spot..." someone shouted from a few rows of chairs down.

Emma looked down to her tank top stamp, there was no doubt they were referring to her, but if she had learned something from all of Regina's teasing along the last two semesters, it was to ignore whoever pays much attention to your geeky outfits, because they are never geeks like you, they are only cheerleaders trying to mock you. So Emma just kept walking, ignoring the girl who was calling her.

"OMG! Look, it's Benedict Cumberbatch seated right beside me, if there were only a Sherlockian here who could enjoy this with me," the girl sing-songed before Emma could get far.

Okay maybe this girl was actually a geek like her. The blonde finally cast a glance in the girl direction and found out that the girl was no other than the one with Australian accent who had told she and Ruby that Regina had heard their conversation at the elevator.

"Hi," Emma saluted plopping down in seat beside the girl, "so no Benedict Cumberbatch, huh?"

"I'm afraid not, though it would be cool, wouldn't it?"

"Awesome perhaps, cool I don't think so, I would become a screaming fangirl right here, and let me tell you, there is nothing cool in screaming someone's name like crazy and then fainting in front of them when they finally pay any attention to you."

"You are right, but you know as well as I, that we wouldn't even care about how cool we look, because after all, we managed to meet them!"

"Who are you and where have you been along all my geeky life?" Emma asked chuckling.

"The name is Lacey and well I've been far enough, in Australia surrounded by kangaroos, I guess."

"Well, nice to meet you Lacey, my name is..."

"...Emma, I know," the girl interrupted her, "Ruby told me, she is kind of chatty, she practically told me everything about you and Regina, after you went after her.

"So she practically talked about my life out loud in the hallway?"

"Well, not in the hallway, it was in our dorm, the thing is I'm like her new roommate, I hope that doesn't bother you."

"It's quite alright, I guess that after finding out who is my new roommate, there is nothing that could bother me."

"Yeah, what about this Regina Mills? Ruby told me she is kind of your personal bully, is that so?"

"Yep, she is a constant pain in my ass," Emma responded.

"That sucks!" Lacey said.

"Yeah, well, it's not that bad, you know? It's worse when coming from Ruby's mouth, she used to exaggerate a lot, but well, she's my best friend and I love her, being a total drama queen or not."

"Well, but being bullied everyday for being a geek doesn't sound very nice to me. I say so because I'm also a geek, you must be aware of that now, aren't you?"

"Honestly, your mention of Benedict Cumberbatch earlier gave me pause," the blonde laughed.

"So...what are you doing here? I mean, are you a masochist or something, because I can't find any other explanation for what you are doing here. You do know this is a cheerleading presentation for new students, don't you? And that she will be here for that reason, right?"

"Of course I'm aware of that. She invited me..." Emma still thought that this was hard to believe, "though, she must think there was no chance of me coming, and yet here I am."

"Oh, she IS aware that you came," Lacey assured her.

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because I saw her and two blondes peeping her heads out of the curtain and looking right to you when you arrived, that's why I saw you in first place."

"Two blondes, huh?"

"Yeah why?"

"They must be Tinkerbell and Kat, her blonde shadows."

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah, I never got to know her name but she always has her hair done up in that hair bun of hers, so yeah I call her Tinkerbell."

The both girls kept chatting until the curtain finally opened and the presentation began. The music came blaring from each speaker in the auditorium and there was just one person standing in the stage facing the whole crowd. It's Her.

The brunette started moving along with the music and Emma could swear that she was looking right in her direction while she did so, she began to feel her cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink when the brunette suddenly turned around and prepared herself to do a running pass. Emma could not believe her eyes, was Regina really trying a running pass with her dislocated hand? Anyway, the brunette threw herself into the acrobatics routine and performed it perfectly, making the whole crowd burst into a cheer. And then, once again, threw herself back into another running pass, this time only using her left hand, no one seemed to have noticed, since everyone kept cheering the brunette out loud, Emma had noticed though.

Somehow, the brunette made it to the other side of the stage in one piece after using only one hand in a routine that clearly needed of both, and once there she took a microphone someone was handing her from the side curtains.

"Are you ready NYU?" began the brunette, " I said are you ready?"

And suddenly the crowd that, just minutes ago, was full of little frightened faces, shouted a big fat YES all at once.

"God she's fucking good!" Lacey yelled at her side so she could hear her.

"Yes she is" Emma responded to the girl, "she is so damn hot as well," she added only to herself.

The music turned on again and all the cheerleading squad made their appearance from behind the stage.

Their routine was good she would bet, she was watching it, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off the brunette. The only part of the routine she got to see was the one Regina was performing, her moves were just hypnotizing. By the time the presentation was finished the blonde was about to swoon in her seat.

"God, you've got bigger issues than a bullying relationship with that girl, don't you?"

"I don't understand what you are referring to."

"Of course you don't," Lacey rolled her eyes blank, "Come with me we have something to do."

"Wait, what? What about the presentation? Regina, she..."

"You can get her to bully you tonight, when you are alone in your dorm, if you want," she said with a smirk and winking to the blonde, "but for now you are coming with me, I've got an idea."

Without even noticing, the blonde was dragged out of the auditorium in the direction of her residence building and to her former dorm.

Ruby opened the door after Emma knocked three times rhythmically over the wood. Lacey had forgotten the keys but fortunately Ruby and her had this 'get your ass off the bed, it's me!' code to knock at the door.

"Ems! Lacey? Do you know each other," the brunette asked when she saw the both of them in front of the door.

"You could say so," the blonde said getting into the room, " we've just met at the… THING."

"What's the thing?" Ruby asked closing the door after Lacey had entered.

"You know Ruby…THE thing," Lacey laughed.

"What thing?" she arched and eyebrow.

"You don't really want to know," Emma stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because it has to do with her crush!" Lacey intervened.

"Exactly…" the blonde rushed to say, " wait, what? I don't… She is not, I don't have a CRUSH on Regina Mills!"

Ruby couldn't help it and burst into laughter.

"Wait, is she still in denial?" Lacey asked to Ruby.

"Yes, and sometimes I doubt that she will ever go out of it."

"Since when do you know about this Rubs?"

"Seriously, almost since we met but… Here you go, you are finally accepting it to your bestie, that's a start Ems…"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

"And there she goes crawling back into her shell," Lacey said.

The blonde had plopped down on Ruby's bed, her head buried in her hands.

"You can tell us everything, you know?" Ruby said, sitting beside her friend.

"She is just so perfect! Why does she have to be so freaking perfect? I hate her because I can't hate her," Emma buried her head even more into her hands, "what do you want me to say? That I have a crush on her? Yeah, I have a fucking crush on Regina Mills! Okay I said it!"

"Now that you have accepted your crush, we can move onto my plan," Lacey told them.

"What plan?" Emma asked, finally lifting her head from her hands.

"The one that gets the brunette to love you, of course!" Lacey responded excited, "let's get on with operation 'get the Mills into the geekdom, shall we?"

"You are crazy," Ruby said.

"Yes, I am, now here is what you have to do Emma..." the brunette started.


	4. Shipping references and fangirl talks

So guys here is a new chapter, sorry for the delay, I know last week I didn't update but I wasn't able to write due to college stuff, but well I'm back now! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

I want to thank my Beta** Michebellaxo** for being amazing and once again thank all of you for your support, follows, faves and reviews, you are such an inspiration and I love you all.

**Chapter 4: Shipping references and fangirl talks.**

Emma wasn't convinced at all with Lacey's plan. However, she was doing just what her new friend had told her to do, wait in her dorm for her call, so she could tell her when to put the first stage of their plan into action.

She already had everything set up for the moment when Regina opened the dorm door. Her laptop was ready and the mini projector was in place pointing to the wall right in front of her desk, she shifted awkwardly in her desk seat, the rickety wood of the chair crunched audibly as she did so, but she didn't care, she was anxiously waiting for her mobile to sound, something inside her head constantly repeating that perhaps this plan was not as good of an idea as Lacey had tried to make her believe.

Emma cast a glance around the room arching an eyebrow once again at the vision of the new things she found when she came back to the dorm.

Somehow an entire collection of furniture and appliances had suddenly appeared in the room while she was out. Apparently Regina's move in baggage wasn't limited to the many suitcases and boxes she had seen earlier, the brunette had brought the entire house along with her.

Emma was starting to feel desperate, the wait was driving her crazy and there was the possibility that she would be waiting for a while longer, since Lacey would only call her once she or Ruby had seen Regina crossing the lobby in their dorm's direction. And as far as Emma knew the brunette might be celebrating her debut as cheerleading captain with her friends, gods knows where and might not return to the room until who knows when.

The blonde tapped her fingers over the wooden desk right beside her mobile, never losing sight of the display in case it lit up showing the selfie Lacey had taken of them both just minutes ago, announcing her new friend's call. Not that her smartphone wouldn't sound when the call actually came in, but it felt safer if she just kept looking at the screen as though her mobile's functional life depended on it.

And suddenly when she thought she wouldn't ever receive that call, her mobile began ringing and the photograph of Lacey hugging her by her shoulders, sticking her tongue out to the camera while Emma kissed her cheek, displayed on the screen.

"She is coming up there! Remember the plan? I'm calling you again in exactly ten minutes, make sure she is who hands you the mobile, so she can see our cute selfie, okay? Are you there Emma? Why ain't you talking?" Lacey muttered quickly when Emma answered.

"Because you haven't even take the time to breathe in between sentences, how am I supposed to talk when you don't give me the chance?"

"Okay, okay don't get all cranky and throw your shit at me, I know your crush is heading to your dorm, but there's no need to freak out, just breathe, calm down and put whatever episode of whatever TV show you want on your laptop like now! She must be arriving there like in one minute or less, I think that will be all, got everything?"

"Yeah, I got everything, good bye Lacey…" Emma rolled her eyes blank, **what does Lacey think I am? A two year old?**

"What did you call me? Thought we were clear that you should call me babe or something equally corny so she will buy the whole girlfriends shit..." As soon as Lacey finished talking Emma heard the sound of keys in the door's keyhole, making her freak out.

"She's here! Gotta go…" Emma said in a whisper and with that she hung up her mobile, pressing the space bar of her laptop at the same time so the random episode of Sherlock series she had picked started playing, the scene that was playing was one of about twenty minutes after the beginning, so it was not that obvious that she was waiting for the brunette to arrive.

The screen automatically projected on the wall and she leaned on the rickety back of the chair trying to find a more comfortable position.

The door finally opened and Regina came in, Emma did her best to act as if she hadn't even notice her presence while she kept her gaze fixed on the projection of the screen on the wall. Sherlock said something clever and she laughed at it, even when she was not paying any attention to the episode, she was simply trying her best not to look in the brunette's direction.

"Hello Swan," Regina finally said, after what seemed like hours to the blonde.

"Huh? Oh! Hi…" Emma saluted turning in the chair and pausing the video.

"Thought you said you would go to the cheerleading presentation," the brunette pointed out.

"Oh! I did go, just got bored and left early," the blonde answered with a shrug.

There they were, acting like they hadn't looked each other in the eye while they were still in the auditorium, when Regina was dancing like a goddess and Emma was melting in her seat under her gaze.

"I see… So what are you doing now to not get bored," Regina said approaching Emma's space.

"I'm watching the Sherlock series…"

"Am I supposed to get something from that?" the brunette asked her trying not to seem as clueless as she was.

"It's geeky stuff. Wanna join me?"

"I don't do geeky stuff, thank you… Plus I need to finish unpacking."

"Okay," the blonde said shrugging and then she turned around ready to resume the video.

"But first," Regina started catching her attention once again, "I do wanna thank you for this," Regina said placing Emma's bandage over her desk, "I got my hand checked at the nursing and they gave me this sling, so I don't need your bandage anymore, but as I already said, thank you."

"It's totally okay," Emma responded raising from her seat, she took the bandage from the desk and headed to the wardrobe, mentally smiling because now she had the perfect excuse to go into the closet, where Regina would be finishing unpacking her stuff. It was also the perfect opportunity to casually drop her mobile there, so the brunette would be the one to hear it first when Lacey did her call in few more minutes.

Back to her seat Emma just tried to hear what Regina was doing in the wardrobe over Sherlock and Watson's drunk scene, they were freaking loud in that scene but somehow she managed to hear it, her mobile started ringing and the ringtone that Lacey had chosen, over the thousand songs she had in her mobile, was none other than 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. **Seriously? This girl though… I can't even…**Emma thought, but she kept her gaze fixed on the scene that was playing in front of her. Sherlock looked amusing with a note stuck on his forehead, while guessing his own name, not that she was actually paying any attention to it.

"Swan it's your phone ringing…" Regina said coming out of the wardrobe with the phone in her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't hear it, I didn't even notice it was missing," Emma said rushing to get her mobile back.

"Hello babe…" Emma answered once she got her phone from Regina's hands, "Yeah I was kind of far from the mobile but I'm here now… Whatcha doing?...Well I was watching Sherlock like I said I would when we said goodbye… The drunken scene… Yep… You can come over and we can watch it together… Room 909… Okay that's great, see ya," the blonde hung up and only then did she stop walking around the room acting like a teenager talking with her brand new love interest, picking up things she found in her way and playing with them in her hands for a while.

Emma started walking toward her desk again, not missing the fact that Regina was still standing at the closet's door.

"So…babe, huh? Who is that? The one in the picture, I mean... Is that your baby sister or something?" Regina asked and Emma burst into laughter.

"Baby sister? God no! That would be so inappropriate, not my sister, she is my girlfriend, baby girlfriend if you like."

"Are you a lesbian?" Regina muttered more to herself than to Emma, shocked by the realization of Emma's sexuality.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, I was just..." but the brunette never got to finish, because in that exact moment someone knocked at the door.

Regina followed the blonde with her gaze, while she walked toward the door and opened it. The brunette tried to ignore the uneasy feeling spilled through her stomach, at the sight of the brown haired girl standing at the doorway.

"The hell Emma...!" Lacey blurted out casting a glance around the room.

"Hey, is nice to see you too... Lacey," Emma arched an eyebrow to the girl in front of her.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly but I freaking got distracted with the hell of a mansion you are living in," Lacey snapped, "like seriously _Dragon slayer_, you've got to tell me, who have I to bang to get one of those?"

**Dragon slayer, seriously?** Emma thought.

Emma decided it was time for Lacey to stop blabbing. She was going to ruin her own plan if she didn't stop speaking nonsense. So she took the other girl by her hips and dragged her closer to muffle her talking with a kiss.

Regina tried to avert her gaze from the scene, but all her shocked state allowed her to do was stare directly to the two girls kissing, her eyes wide open, and a sickening feeling settling down in her gut. The brunette looked down when she felt a wave of pain coming from both of her hands, she had both hands in fists, the right one still wrapped in the sling was hurting her because of her unhealed dislocation and she had dug her nails deep in the palm of her left hand. **Great! What is going on with me?** The brunette thought, **it's not like I've never seen a couple of girls making out in front of me, what's this about? Last minute prejudice or what?** She had never had any problem with a couple of same sex before.

"I don't want to interrupt but…" Regina started awkwardly, "I'm kind of still here."

"Swan why didn't you tell me we have audience?" Lacey said elbowing the blonde and jerking back from her grip, "you must be Dragon slayer's new roommate..." Lacey started, walking into the brunette's direction, "wait, aren't you the cheerleader from the presentation earlier? Why didn't you mention she was your roomie, Dragon slayer?"

"Can you please stop with the Dragon slayer shit, Lazy Pants?" **great! Now they are into the nicknames shit**, Regina thought,**I'm still here... you know?**

"Oh! You don't like it? Maybe you would prefer something like, Baby or sweetie... even better, maybe I should call you River Song and you should call me Eleventh Doctor, wait, what about if I call you Hannibal and you call me Will. Oh! You can be the Watson to my Sherlock, or I could call you Tony and you can call me Steve and the cheerleader here could be our baby Peter and we would make the perfect Superfamily!"

"Can you just not, Lacey?" Emma said giving the freshman girl a steady look, if this girl didn't shut up soon, then she would have to make her.

"You know I'm teasing babe," the brown haired girl responded to the blonde, "she doesn't act this cranky all the time, it's just that she is a shipper and you know how they get when you mess with their ships," Lacey added addressing to Regina.

"That's assuming I know what you mean by a 'shipper'," Regina stated adding air quotes with her fingers, trying to seem like the only thing she hadn't understood was that reference, but the truth was that they had lost her since the brown haired mentioned River and Eleventh, Were those words supposed to mean something or even somehow be related?

"Believe me dear, you don't want to know, Emma explained that to me once and look how screwed up I am now," Lacey replied winking at the brunette. "Now remind me… why am I here Dragon Slayer?" she turned around to ask the blonde.

"Me..."

"No Emma, why am I really here…?" The blonde rolled her eyes blank at that and Regina let out a little giggle.

"Sherlock…" Emma responded a bit pissed, all that Lacey had got since she had arrived, was nothing but embarrassing her in front of Regina and now she was even mocking. **Well… I already get a lot of mocking from her without your help Lacey, thank you!**

"Rite! Cumberbatch," she squealed," It's really nice to meet you…Sorry but I don't think I know your name…" Lacey added addressing the darker brunette."

"Regina."

"Well, nice to meet you Regina," with that, Lacey was gone to where Emma's laptop was placed, the blonde followed her, and Regina went into the wardrobe to unpack the last of her suitcases, even though the last think she wanted to do, was to be inside the closet, where she couldn't see a thing of what was happening outside.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Emma queried to Lacey in a whisper, "was it really necessary to say all that shit, even when you knew Regina wouldn't understand a single word?"

"Dear, the more you make her feel like she doesn't understand a single word you are saying, the more she will want to talk with you," she responded.

"Yeah, I don't really think so," Emma said with a skeptical tone.

"Just pay attention," the brown haired girl replied walking toward the closet, Emma just stared at her in disbelief.

**Seriously? Lacey's shit isn't over yet? This plan was such a bad idea,** Emma thought.

"Regina, would you mind if we use your couch?" the girl asked peeping her head in the closet.

"Not at all, you can use whatever you need, the television as well if you want," Regina smiled biting her tongue, so any of her actual thoughts slipped through her lips. All that she really wanted was for the girl to vanish from her room, she didn't know why but she simply didn't like her.

"Really? Thank you!"

Emma reluctantly connected her laptop to Regina's huge TV, after the threatening look that Lacey gave her when she tried to say no. So far, she didn't like what she had seen of Lacey's plan. Every minute that passed, the feeling that it was a bad idea simply increased. Why couldn't they just use her projector and avoid abusing Regina's 'hospitality.' For starters, why was Regina even being nice to her?

Emma sighed when the connection was ready, still thinking they shouldn't use Regina's things, even when she said they could, maybe she was just being polite.

"Can we please start the series over, babe?" Lacey suddenly asked, when she was about to press play to the episode she was 'watching' earlier.

"First episode?" Emma asked back, shaking her thoughts from her mind.

"Yep."

"Okay," she answered shrugging. No longer trying to understand what was even Lacey's plan, so she put the first episode of the first season on her laptop and it automatically displayed on Regina's TV screen. After that she simply plopped down on the couch and saw how Lacey leaned over on her shoulder, she plastered a smile on her face just in case Regina came out of the closet by any chance and then hugged Lacey by her shoulders.

Regina folded and hung the last pieces of her clothes in place, perfectly arranged by color and frequency of use. There was nothing left to unpack or organize. But yet she stayed in the wardrobe sending furtive glances out of the door slit that Lacey left open when she came to ask permission to use the couch.

At first, everything that she could see was Lacey sitting in the couch waiting for Emma to put the episode in the TV, but then when the sound of guns shooting came blaring from the TV, she jumped in place and darted a look out of the door as a reflex action. What she saw she didn't like, Emma seemed very pleased while hugging her girlfriend. She didn't wanted to admit it, but she was jealous of the brown haired girl, this girl, she had just come from nowhere and now she was Swan's favorite person in the world?

**She is also a nerd, of course Geek Swan would like her!**

The truth was that the fact that made her so upset about that girl was, of course, that Lacey apparently was good at doing the only thing she herself was incapable of…not being an asshole to the blonde all the time.

The next ten minutes or so, she spent on trying to not go out of the closet, while listening to the shitty TV show the other girls were watching on her television.

It all started with the shooting sound, then some strange and quite disconcerting moans, and some lame talk about not writing in a blog, and something about murders that seemed suicides or suicides that seemed murders, whatever, then some music just started to playing, it might be the main theme of the TV show though.

What was even this series about?

After the music stopped came something about a riding crop, lots of spanking sounds and this woman trying to invite whoever the man in the scene was, for a date and him being a total jerk to her, at which Emma squealed and said she loved that guy.

By that moment Regina was at least a little bit curious about what the two girls were watching and about who was the guy Swan had proclaimed to love, but what really made her rush into the room, wasn't that, but the conversation she heard later.

"You know what I love most about you?" Lacey asked, and the blonde turned to look at her, "you're such a fangirl and you seem to be very proud about it."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm amazing," she smiled.

"Yes you are," Lacey answered looking back and forth from the blonde lips to her eyes.

"So guys, do you mind if I join you?" Regina said suddenly interrupting them. She was really not willing to witness another of the girls' kissing marathons.

"Why would you…? I mean, not at all, if you want to join us…" Emma answered looking at the brunette with curiosity.

**Maybe Lacey did know what she was doing**_._

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, don't you think Swan?"

…**Or maybe Lacey has no clue**_._

"Oh!" the freshman girl exclaimed stretching to pause the episode, "I forgot I brought a Nutella jar for us to eat while watching," she added standing and walking toward Emma's desk direction, where she had left her backpack.

"So… are you going to stand there forever? Or are you going to sit anytime Mills?" the blonde blurted out.

Regina didn't know why she did it but she let herself fall over the soft surface of the couch, right beside the blonde, in the same spot Lacey was sitting just a moment ago, by the time she noticed, it was too late to change seats, the only thing left for her to do, was to play cool and act like the urgency she felt for stepping in between the two girls didn't exist.

"So…" the blonde whimpered drumming her fingers over the armrest, uneasy under the brunette's suddenly close proximity.

"So…" Regina answered.

**What in hell is taking Lacey so long? A jar of Nutella shouldn't be that hard to find in a backpack, right?**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lacey and me …" Regina held her breath in, "… using your stuff, the couch, the TV…"

"Oh!" she sighed with relief, "it's quite okay," the brunette shrugged, "you can use whatever you want from the room anytime," she added, "Let's say… what's mine is yours as well."

"Oh my god, what's this FedEx delivery? 'Cause I think someone here is shipping it…" Lacey said squealing and plopping down on the spare spot beside Regina, already excited by where the plan was leading.

"What's she even talking about?" The darker brunette asked to the blonde.

"Don't mind her, she's just screwed up since birth," Emma responded sticking her tongue out to Lacey when Regina wasn't looking, "Sherlock… shall we?" Regina nodded and Emma pressed play on her laptop.


	5. Whipped cream, nakedness and jealousy

Hello there friends :) I'm sorry for the slight delay but here is at last the new chapter...

Thanx to my beta** Michebellaxo **and to all of you for your support I really love to see all your opinions and the love you give to this story.

I'l write some notes at the end of the chapter, for now... enjoy the reading!

**Chapter 5: Whipped cream, nakedness and jealousy.**

"OMG! John was Moriaty all this time?" Regina snorted stretching her arm out to reach the blonde's laptop and pause the video, in the exact moment the blonde guy stepped in the scene and stood in front of Sherlock, "What the hell, like seriously, what the fucking hell am I'm watching?" Emma cracked up at that. "What's so funny? Am I amusing you? This is not funny! Like who the hell wrote that shit?"

"Yeah, it's quite funny, I mean look at you…you are acting like a total fangirl, losing all your manners and pausing the episode just to blame the ass off of the show writers," Emma responded giggling.

"No, I'm not acting like a fangirl! Just…shut up!" the brunette said throwing a handful of popcorn across the couch in the blonde's direction.

Regina was sitting in the exact opposite side of the couch to the blonde, her back leaning against the armrest and her legs straightening over the couch in the blonde's direction. Lacey had long left the room, somewhere in the middle of the second episode, but the blonde and the older brunette kept watching the episode and once it ended, stared awkwardly at each other, Regina waiting for the blonde to invite her to watch other episode and Emma waiting for the brunette to ask for it. Somehow they silently agreed to do it at the same time. The brunette rose from the couch and walked to the microwave to make some popcorn and the blonde prepared the next episode in her laptop.

"Thanks Regina, my hair was starting to ask when would you share some popcorn with us," the blonde girl said taking one of the popcorns that were tangled in her messy hair and eating it before giving the brunette a bright smile.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe your hair missed it but I recall seeing you while you devoured a bowl full of popcorn in two minutes, it's not my fault that you eat like you haven't been feed in ages, is it?" Regina smirked and then put one piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Well it's not my fault that you eat so bloody slowly that you are only finishing your meal by the time I get hungry again, is it?"

"And I bet you get hungry so often, don't you?"

"Maybe… I think you could say that, but that's probably not the reason," Emma started scratching the back of her neck, "I might have skipped one or two meals today…but it's totally okay though, I'm not telling you this so you empty out your popcorn bowl over my head."

"Yikes! I was really hoping for that," the brunette deadpanned, standing and walking toward the fridge.

"What are you...seriously Mills, I'm okay, I'm going to the grocery later and..."

"Don't be silly, it's too late to go to the grocery today," Regina said, taking a microwave food tray from the fridge and putting it in the microwave.

"No, really, it's not too late I can still—"

"Swan," the brunette hushed her with glare, "you can buy all the junk food you want tomorrow, but for now I'm not letting you starve, okay?"

"What do you mean? Is that...?"

"Healthy food, yeah."

"Strangely the starvation does not sound that bad now..." Emma pointed out and Regina chuckled.

"Here you go," the brunette said handing the tray along with a fork to the blonde.

Emma received it, hesitating and then she opened the tray.

"Macaroni and cheese?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow. "How exactly is this considered healthy food?"

"It's not, but your face opening that tray was worth the lie," Regina laughed while sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah, you're hilarious," the blonde deadpanned. "Now shall we finish the episode?"

"Yeah, why not? It can't get any worse, right?"

"Yep, let's say you're right," Emma giggled.

"I don't like how that sounded," Regina started, but then she stopped because the episode was playing again.

"What the…damn! You just lied to me, Swan, you said it wouldn't get worse! Well what kind of ending is that? I was going to tell you to stop here but...we need to see the next one, you can't leave me like this..."

"Of course I can..." Regina was about to reply, but Emma continued, "but I won't, we can watch as many episodes as you want."

And so they did until it was late into the night and Regina's eyelids began to droop heavily and she could hardly manage to keep them open and Emma said it was enough for the day.

The blonde was, perhaps, accustomed to staying up all night watching series', but the brunette was clearly not. Regina was more of the wild parties kind of girl and you don't get sleepy while dancing and wildly partying, but being wrapped in a blanket curled over a comfortable leather couch while watching TV was another story.

Emma got into her bed as well, except she was far from her usual bedtime hour, she was still accustomed to her very fucked up holiday's time schedule, where her bedtime started somewhere between the wee hours and the sunrise and her time to wake up was usually passing noon.

The blonde took her MacBook with her to bed and when she unlocked it she found the Skype icon jumping once and once again in its place on the Dock.

_Are you there, Dragon Slayer?_ The message popped up from Lacey.

_How are you even in my Skype's contacts, Lazy pants?_ Emma typed quickly.

_Well… remember that moment when your crush girl went to change her cheerleader uniform into hip-hop attire and you went to search for your laptop's charger? Well I might have played a bit with your laptop… _Lacey responded…_You probably need to know that your new FB and Skype's password is iwannafuckmyroomienotmygf29, _came then before Emma could even think of an answer.

_What are the numbers for? _Emma asked, it was the first thing that came to her mind.

_Well... I don't want someone to hack your accounts that easily and as the rest of the password is so obvious…_

_OH! Shut up Lazy pants! U r impossible I stg!_

_Why do u keep calling me lazy pants?_

_Idk, the same reason why you keep calling me Dragon Slayer… Plus Lazy Tykes is kind of taken by whoever is 'go get a roomie' creator so… _the blonde responded shrugging even when the other girl couldn't see her.

_See? Even now you can't stop thinking about your roomie, how cute is that?…lol… Rubes says hi._

_Hi Ruby_, Emma typed rolling her eyes blank.

_Wait, I'm gonna make you a video call_, Lacey typed.

_No guys I can't talk… Regina is sleeping…_

It was too late the call had already entered.

_Just pick up… You don't have to talk I'm sure Ruby can manage the talking for both of you. _The younger brunette wrote before Emma decided if she receive the call or not.

Emma accepted the call, while letting out a little giggle picturing her best friend's offended face and she didn't have to wait long to see it herself, as soon as the image cleared she saw her best friend giving a glare to her current fake girlfriend.

"Okay…I'm sorry Rubes, now stop looking at me like you want to rip up my neck with your bare teeth," she heard Lacey saying through her headphones, and she saw to her amusement how the younger brunette covered her neck with one hand, "a little help beloved girlfriend?"

"Sorry you earned it," Emma said in a whisper.

"Thank you!" Lacey said with irony, "let's change the subject, shall we?…can we talk about the fact that Hottie Regina sat in between us to have us apart while we watched a totally nerdy TV show?"

"She did?" Ruby asked almost squealing.

_No she didn't_, Emma typed quickly, _she just sat on her couch and that's all!_

"Yeah, right, she just sat in the spot I was occupying like two seconds before, when you hugged me."

"Oh my god! She was totally jealous!" Ruby said.

_NO, SHE WAS NOT! _Emma wrote again.

"Come on Swan! She practically came out of the closet in a rush just to stop us from kissing again," Lacey giggled at the use of her own words.

_I know what you did there Lacey…and it's not funny…she is like the straightest girl on earth, idefk why are we even putting this plan into operation! When I know it's not going to work…_Emma typed while shaking her head, she certainly would rather have this conversation in other moment, at least when she could talk without worrying about waking up her roommate.

"Oh please! You at least have to have a little more hope now that you spent an entire evening with her, watching Sherlock, tell me, how many episodes did you watch together?" Lacey asked.

"Six and a half," Emma hissed quietly, "but…"

"You watched two complete seasons of a nerdy TV show with a complete anti-nerdy girl and you don't believe she is a bit interested on you!?" Lacey practically yelled in her ears.

_SHE IS NOT, she was probably horribly bored or something…_

"Ruby your friend is impossible, I swear to God!"

_You know what, guys? I'm so tired, see ya tomorrow…_ Emma wrote down.

"Okay, meet us for breakfast at Starbucks tomorrow at eight, and you be prepared to spit everything out okay?" Ruby warned.

"Yeah, be prepared, because we are not going to go anywhere without all the dirty details." Lacey finished.

_What are you even talking about, Lazy Pants? And Rubes, you have got to be kidding, eight in the morning? What do you want? To kill me?_

"Well... you're so 'tired' right now or so you said, that must mean you're going to bed in this moment, so you won't have any problems getting up early tomorrow, plus I'll call you in the morning in case you sleep in, okay? Bye hun… Luv ya!" with that the video call with the two brunettes was cut.

"Damn my friends!" Emma said closing her laptop and placing it secure below the bed. She couldn't trust her feet in the morning, if she put her MacBook somewhere beside the bed, she could easily step on it when getting up and be so sleepy that she wouldn't even realize what she was doing until it was too late.

The blonde thought it was going to be impossible for her to fall asleep, after everything that had happened that day, it was the first day since the semester began and yet so many things had passed in the few hours she had been in the college, but against the high possibilities she had of spending all night long speculating about all the possible meanings of Regina's actions that day, the blonde fell fast asleep.

* * *

_One second she was watching TV and laughing along with Regina Mills while hugging her close to her body and the other Lacey entered the room through the door wearing some kind of pin-up golden dress, then pulled her out of the embrace by her shirt and demanded her lips right in front of the older brunette while 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry played in the background._

The music grew louder dragging her out of her dream.

"I kissed a girl…Lacey, Regina…" Emma mumbled against the pillow still half asleep.

The blonde slowly realized what was really going on, that her mobile was ringing and that it was Lacey who was calling her, judging by the ringtone. Emma stretched her hand out trying to reach the night table blindly looking for her phone, as the sunlight was seeping through the window painfully right above her eyes.

Emma rolled over herself forgetting she was in a new bed, one that was smaller than the one from the hostel she had been living in and also forgetting that there was indeed no night table beside the bed. The harsh thud against the floor was what completely woke the blonde.

"Shit!" she swore, sitting up right away and sliding her hand under one of the pillows where her mobile really was, still ringing.

The only thing she was thankful for was the loft's rail because if it hadn't been there, she would have most likely ended up landing a floor below.

"Damn! That was painful. Hello?" Emma answered.

"What was painful?" came from the other end of the line.

"I fell from the bed, thanks to you!"

Lacey laughed loudly at that.

"Stop it, it's not funny!"

"It is to me, dear." She continued to laugh for other moment, "so are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I told you I will!"

"Then hurry up, you're late, we are already in the lobby and Ruby ask me to tell you that if you arrived there more than ten minutes after us, she will eat the last chocolate muffin, I guess that mean something to you, does it?"

"Yeah, tell her she won't get her claws anywhere near my baby chocolate muffin! I'm already on my way," Emma said, rushing down the stairs. "I gotta go now if I only have ten minutes to get ready, bye."

"Wait! Before you hung up, tell me…is Regina there?" Emma was just passing the couch where the brunette was having a bowl of cereal.

" Mmhmm," she responded.

"Okay then, Emma, mention out loud where are we having breakfast…"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Emma rolled her eyes, trying to make something up so it didn't sound so compelled.

"Oh god! Of course I remember, that we're having breakfast at Starbucks, woman! See you there!" Yeah, that was basically all that her mind was capable of so early in the morning.

"Do not call me woman!"

"Sorry babe!" she said rapidly before the other could say anything else and then she hung up.

Emma darted to the closet and two seconds later she was hopping out with a pair of jeans half way up her legs, she carried a pair of sneakers and a zipper hoodie in one of her hands which she threw in the floor in front of her, so she could use both of her hands to pull the pants all the way up, she was clearly too busy to notice she was half naked and in plain sight of her roommate, giving her the opportunity to sneak glances or just look directly at her, as the brunette was doing in that moment.

Regina stared in amusement at how the blonde dressed in front of her, and she was giving quite the spectacle, while she tried to quickly squeeze herself into a pair of skinny jeans. The brunette tried to avert her gaze from the blonde's toned legs but it was practically impossible.

"What?" Emma finally asked noticing the eyes of the brunette fixed on her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you must really love that chocolate muffin," the brunette responded trying to play cool but she started to blush at being caught staring, Emma noticed it.

"Yeah, I would rather run completely nude all the way from here to Starbucks than let Ruby get the last of the chocolate muffins," she said casually, knowing that what the brunette was picturing that now in her mind, and it was the reason of the increasing crimson tone of her cheeks. Making Regina blush was certainly something she could easily get used to. However, making her jealous was even more refreshing, because even when she didn't want to accept it in front of her friends, Regina's behavior the day before could not be anything other than jealousy, right? "Even though walking nude into a place where I will find Lacey and lots of whipped cream maybe isn't the smartest idea, not if we wanna keep it PG anyway," she said, not knowing why she had said all of that, but the fact that the red in Regina's cheeks now came from something completely different from embarrassment was worth it.

Emma rapidly put on her sneakers and then left the room, and a very pissed brunette, behind.

Regina huffed, putting her bowl of cereal aside. Crossing her arms over her chest, she tried, once again, to understand what was going on with her feelings lately.

If the girl that had just crossed the door wasn't who she was, the brunette would say she was jealous of seeing her with someone else, but that was absolutely ridiculous, right? She was not jealous of Emma Swan's relationship with that Lacey girl, she had never thought of the blonde that way…not for even a second. Though seeing that the blonde slept in only a tank top and boy shorts was giving her mixed and funny emotions in her stomach, feelings that she could not quite discern in that moment and then there was the blonde's comment about Lacey and the whipped cream adding a complete collection of different feelings into the mixture…like picturing her completely nude hadn't been enough. No, she was not feeling jealousy or anything else for the blonde, not at all.

* * *

"Guys, nothing happened, we were sitting on the couch while eating popcorn, that's all…"

"Right, and then what? There must be something else, wasn't there?" Lacey insisted.

"No, there wasn't, I just got hungry and she made some microwave macaroni for me, but…" Maybe she shouldn't have said that, the blonde immediately regretted when she saw both her friends squealing in front of her, "God! Guys, seriously, you both have some serious pre-teen squealing issues."

"Not for nothing! People say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, " Ruby started utterly ignoring the blonde's last comment, "Ems you might be not a man, but…that fits you perfectly, like...just look the way you eat," her best friend said pointing to all the food in front of the blonde.

"Really sometimes I forget you are supposed to be helping me, 'cause all I can feel is that you are against me." Emma complained.

"Oh poor babe...you know we love you," Lacey said sliding over the cushioned seat quickly until she was practically in the blonde's lap in a blink, "and to prove that…look who we brought here for you, she added whispering in Emma's ear."

Emma turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Look, you keep saying she isn't jealous and yet here she is, after you mentioned you were coming here with me."

"Well I might have also mentioned something about whipped cream, nakedness and keep things PG."

"OH MY GOD! You did that?" Ruby asked looking in disbelief at her best friend.

"Maybe..." Emma responded, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pink.

"I swear to god, Emma, if you don't start accepting that Regina freaking Mills feels attracted to you and do something about it, it's gonna be me the one who start making a move on her!" Lacey let out.

"Oh shut up, you are not even a lesbian Lacey..." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What? How do you even...?"

"It shows." The blonde said with a shrug.

"What do you have now... a kiss gayometer or what?" the brunette in her lap whispered falsely offended.

"You could say so, yeah," Emma giggled.

"Oh well, then go on a kiss her and we can finish with all this!" Lacey exclaimed, her arms still crossed in front of her chest. From an outside perspective you could think she was actually offended. Ruby giggled a bit but then she just stiffened when she saw that Regina was no longer at the counter but behind the two of her friends.

"Who is she going to kiss?" the elder brunette inquired trying to sound casual while leaning a bit over the table the three of them were sitting in.

"The waitress, she was just saying how cute she thought that girl was..."

"Like seriously... I'm here woman!" Lacey quickly responded acting like she was really offended.

"Oh! Well nice to see you again Lacey," Regina smiled, "Ruby..." she couldn't avert it and wrinkled her nose at the brunette that had been always one of her biggest opponents in college, always defending Emma from her, "and you Swan...be nice to your girl. Okay, see you later." After that, Regina passed around them, pretending to look for another table for herself.

"Don't be silly, sit with us, this place is crowded, you won't find a table..." the younger brunette offered, leaving Emma's lap at last and sitting at her side."

Regina cast a glance around the place while considering her options and finally let herself fall gracefully in the seat across the table.

She had barely sat when a very familiar voice called her name behind her.

"Regina?" Kathryn started approaching the table, "where have you been? You fled from the auditorium yesterday..."

"Yep, the coach wanted my hand to be checked at the nurse's office so I had to go."

"Oh! Can I join you guys?" the blonde asked with an arched eyebrow at the sight of who were Regina's companions, she said nothing about it though and she really didn't wait for and answer neither, she simply sat down beside her friend.

Everyone in the table went instantly mute.

"Okay this is awkward, may I, I don't know introduce myself?" Kathryn shifted awkwardly in her seat, "I'm Kathryn Nolan, Regina's best friend and you are...?" she asked addressing directly to Lacey.

"I'm Lacey, Emma's girlfriend..."

"Okaaaay...I was not expecting that," the blonde exclaimed clearly surprised.

**A/N: I have a couple of questions for you about the future plot, I'm writing for you and I want to count with your opinions so... here we go...**

**- In case that Regina has a romantic relationship (former relationship I mean) would you rather it to be OutLaw Queen of Graham x Regina (how embarrassing I don't know that ship's name)? All the people who have vote in this has pick Graham/Regina by far, but I forgot to say whoever you pick is gonna be a total d*** so have that in mind...**

**-Do you have any series, books sagas... fandoms or whatever... that you want Emma get all geeky over and try to drag Regina into with her?**

**I had other question but I completely forgot what was it, anyway if I remember I'll write it down in the next chapter...**

**Now guys if you have questions about the fandoms or geeky stuff I put in the story, you can totally ask me... I'll gladly answer them :)**

**Thanks for reading guys see ya in the next chapt.**


	6. Never taste the forbidden muffin

This is special gift for **LostSoulSaveMe** because it's her birthday. Have a happy day hun and enjoy the chapt.

Thank you everybody for all the support and for all your suggestions. I'll have all of your reviews into account.

And finally a special thanx to my beautiful beta **Michebellaxo.**

**Chapter 6: Never taste the forbidden muffin.**

Emma leaned back on her seat, her arms firmly crossed over her chest, a murderous look in her eyes and a gesture that was half a pout and half total hate on her face.

Regina just blinked repeatedly looking at her, suddenly feeling uneasy under the blonde's gaze.

Everything had been great until she thought it would be funny to take Emma's famed last chocolate muffin and take a bite of it, she was utterly wrong though. The deep silence at the table in that moment was even worse and highly more crushing than the one that had followed Kathryn's arrival.

Her best friend had sorted out the awkwardness of that moment by introducing herself to Lacey and aside of the surprise the blonde showed after realizing Lacey's relationship with Emma and the weird smirk she gave to Lacey after that, everything had gone great. Not that they all were best pals now or anything, but honestly she was thoroughly surprised and grateful that Kathryn had kept her tongue to herself after finding her, with Emma and company, like sitting in the same table and breathing the same air without be pissed off their asses, with bicker comments and nerdy quotes.

Regina though, hadn't had a single idea of how to sort out the uneasy situation she had gotten into by her own foolish merits.

**What should I do now… spit the freaking food out or what?** she thought.

Instead the darker brunette put what was left of the muffin over the table and then put her hands slowly up in sign of surrender.

Emma didn't give any sign of forgiveness though.

Regina's movement seemed to help somehow, since Ruby instantly burst into laughter when she saw the cheerleader raising her hands, not that she liked to be mocked, but at least the laughter had broken the awkward silence that she did not know if she could bear any longer, and she was more than grateful for that.

"I swear you are insane, Mills," Ruby said half laughing, half trying to sound serious, "like seriously, you must be crazy if you dare to mess with Emma's freaking last chocolate muffin!"

"Says she who threatened her about eating it if she didn't arrive in time, just half an hour ago," Regina replied defensively, using what she had overheard from Emma's phone conversation that morning.

"Yeah, but that was a threat, get it? I made the mistake of eating the muffin once and I won't do it never again… What do you think I am? An idiot?" Regina let that pass, pretending she hadn't hear the implicit insult in the other brunette's words.

"So…what now? Will she have that murderous gaze fixed on me for eternity or what? Seriously guys, you totally need to tell me if I have to, I don't know…sleep with one eye open from now on, or something."

Everyone's eyes traveled back and forth from Regina's face to Emma's, repeatedly, not sure if they should mock the brunette's concerned expression or worry about the blonde's threatening one.

"If I were you, I would take her to the counter and buy all the muffins that left there for her and everything else she asks for…" Ruby started, "Oh! And do the eye thing while sleeping as well, just in case, you don't know what a girl with high knowledge in chemistry can do to you having all your make up and toiletries at hand..."

Regina rose right away, her eyes wide open and her purse secured in one hand, all the girls in the table laughed at her reaction this time, except for the blonde having the temper tantrum in the corner, of course.

"I was totally kidding with that last thing Mills, Emma doesn't even study anything that has to do with chemistry," Ruby laughed, "but now being serious go and buy everything she wants, I was not joking about that."

"Okay let's go, Swan. You're having a dessert feast and it's totally on me," the brunette said walking to the counter without even waiting to see if the blonde attempted to move. Emma however stood from her seat, arms still crossed and eyebrows deeply furrowed and followed the brunette.

* * *

"Okay, I know what you three are doing," Kathryn suddenly said slamming her hands over the table when she found herself alone with the two of Emma's friends.

Both girls jumped in their places suddenly being dragged from the pouty scene Emma was making on her way to the counter.

"What?" Lacey asked shaking the image of the two girls ridiculous scene over a muffin, seriously if someone asked her opinion, the two of them should be making out already.

"Don't try to deny it, I know everything," the blonde snapped out.

"What are you talking about? Why are you even talking to us?" This time it was Ruby who talked; she really didn't like this girl. In her eyes,she was simply another cheerleader that had bullied her best friend on repeated occasions.

"I know you are making up some kind of plan to make Regina jealous, so she finally accepts her feelings for the blonde," Kathryn continued ignoring the disdain look Ruby was giving her.

"How could you even know about...?" Lacey started not realizing what she was saying, "I mean, we are not...what kind of plan would we be planning? That's ridiculous!" she laughed nervously.

"Oh dear, don't bother, you just took me out of doubts."

"Wait...what do you mean about Regina finally accepting her feelings for Emma.?" Lacey interrupted suddenly realizing what Kathryn had said.

"Isn't it obvious? Regina fell for the blonde when they first met, that's why she bothers the hell out of Emma's ass every time their paths cross," Kathryn told them like that was the most apparent statement of the year.

"And we should believe in all the shit you said because...?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes.

"'Cause I'm in! Sign me up for this ridiculous and yet brilliant plan of yours."

"No you are not in." Ruby snapped instantly.

"Yes, of course she is, don't be silly Rubes, she clearly can help us," Lacey intervened.

"No she can't, she is just seeking for some merciless way to mock Emma and there is no way I'm letting her," Ruby responded curtly crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Look... Ruby I know I have been a little bit of an asshole to your friend on countless occasions, but really, the only thing I want now is my best friend to be happy and if that means helping her get the nerdy girl, then I'm totally leaving bullying behind," Kathryn assured sounding quite convincing.

"Come on Rubes, she is clearly speaking the truth. This is for Emma's happiness..." Lacey tried with a pout.

"Okay, but this is totally your responsibility Lacey, if anything goes wrong and Ems ends up hurt, I'm not forgiving you...understood?"

"Yeah, you are the best Ruby!" Lacey said pecking the brunette's cheek and then rising from her seat and dragging the blonde out of the place with her.

They had so many details to plan out.

* * *

"Hello," Regina smiled to the girl behind the counter, "please give me a frappuccino and anything that she wants," she ordered pointing to Emma who was now leaning against the counter beside her. Though the blonde remained silent, without making any sign of ordering anything. "Hey Swan, there are people lining up, just order whatever you want already!"

"…"

"I'm sorry I ate your muffin, okay? Can you please say what you want or point it out, whatever suits you," the brunette pleaded.

"I want to tell you something..." Emma started, "...this I like," the blonde continued pointing to a plastic tray full of donuts inside the counter, while she tried her best to impersonate Helena's psycho look without bursting into laughter, she couldn't though and soon she and the girl behind the counter were laughing out loud in front of a very confused brunette.

"Excuse me, what did I just miss?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh come on Regina...Orphan Black...nothing?" Emma asked still laughing, "look, SHE got it," the blonde continued, mentioning the other girl that now was pulling the tray with the donuts out of the display.

"Of course she gets your nerdy quotes...this is the girl Lacey mentioned before, isn't she? There must be some silly rule like nerds attract each other or something," the brunette snapped, her voice far beyond the calm tone she had intended to use, it was actually a few octaves higher than usual, it sounded pretty close to jealousy, but no, she was not jealous she only felt this frustrating rage coming from her stomach, because she hated when Swan did just that...left her like she was a stupid moron who couldn't get a reference, yeah, it was nothing else. "We are taking all of this, thank you." Regina said putting the money over the counter and taking the complete tray of donuts with her, but before she was further than two steps from the counter she turned around, her face bright red, her teeth gritting and her jaw sharply marked, "By the way, she likes you, you should…I don't know write your number on a napkin for her or something." And then she was gone.

"Who was she addressing with that?" Emma asked quietly.

"I have no idea," the girl responded, "but wow, this girlfriend of yours is a real piece of work," she commented.

"Oh! No, we are just roommates."

"Well, she sounded really jealous, and it's a shame that you're not together...she's damn hot." The girl smiled handing her the frappuccino Regina had ordered and then forgotten, to the blonde.

"I know..." Emma mumbled through the big smile that had formed on her lips.

Hearing Regina's jealousy made her heart melt and her stomach burn in big flames that consumed her insides rapidly. And hearing this girl mentioning that Regina was her girlfriend, even when it was not true, made that flame sink further reaching the spot between her legs.

"Okay, stop the shitty flirting talk, can you? There are other customers here, you know?" some fat man in the line to the counter said.

Regina growled loudly a few steps into the crowd of the place, after hearing what the man had said, not caring that her behavior could be considered jealousy anymore.

**Now they are flirting? Great!**

"I think that's my clue to go," Emma told to the girl, "thank you," she added moving from in front of the counter.

"No, thank you!" the fat man formed in the line said with irony as the blonde moved, which made Emma roll her eyes in response. She walked toward their table, where Regina was already sitting again and where her 'girlfriend' and Kathryn were not longer waiting for them.

* * *

"So, how was it that Swan convinced you to get into this messy little plan of hers, just one day after your arriving to the NYU?" Kathryn started, letting herself fall onto a bench in the park.

"It's actually more like a plan of mine, so nobody had to convince me," Lacey responded with a shrug plopping herself down beside the blonde.

"Then tell me why you are so interested in uniting two girls that are completely strangers to you?"

"I'll tell you that, if you first tell me how did you discover the truth behind our little plan," Lacey assured with a smirk.

"Oh! That's an easy answer...Regina yesterday commented that she had been set up to be rooming with that girl, and that sounded so convenient to me that I decided to do my research. I found out that indeed the blonde had been moved from her old room to my best friend's new one and even when I'm not quite sure of the reason for this change in the rooming arrangement, I did find out the name of the girl that had took Emma's place in her old room and one day after that, I shockingly find out that this girl is none other than her girlfriend? Sorry dear, but I don't believe in coincidences, much less in these kind of obvious and convenient ones, if that 'relationship' of yours was not some kind of forcibly set up plan to make someone jealous then I didn't know what it was, " Kathryn spat out rapidly. "And I would bet whoever the person was that Swan was trying to make jealous was Regina, because let me tell you if you have a little bit of a brain and you have ever seen them bickering, then you would get to the same conclusion."

"Well then, I suppose that now that you are helping us with the plan and that you kind of found out all about the plan by yourself, I can tell you my reasons for helping Emma with it, even though it has very little to do with Emma and much more to do with your best friend," Lacey told to the blonde.

"And how is that?"

"Let's say that I had already formed an impression of her before I met Ruby and she told me all about her bullying tendencies."

"That's a good one!" Kathryn laughed. "She is not a bully, even in high school she hated it and she wouldn't do it unless her place in the school's food chain was in risk...and I think the only person she bullies now is the Swan chick, and I wouldn't call that bullying, it's just bickering, perhaps mean bickering but bickering nonetheless, it's not like she robbed her of her lunch money or anything," the blonde added shrugging.

"Yeah, I know she is not a bully, and I know she only messes with Emma," Lacey agreed.

"How can you even be so sure of that after only two days on the campus?"

"Have you even seen what I'm wearing right now? Is there any chances that I look less nerdy than Emma?" the brunette asked.

"Not at all," Kathryn responded.

"Exactly, and yet your friend hasn't messed with me at all, let's say that it's just because Emma was always there to be bothered, but that's not exactly the truth, because I met Regina yesterday before I even met Emma and she was quite nice to me," Lacey told the girl beside her, remembering the moment she first met Regina Mills.

_She had arrived to the college the day before and after getting lost several times, she had finally found her residence building, so she got her student card and room key, but when she headed to her room she misread the handwritten number in the keychain and instead of an six hundred and six she read nine hundred and nine and she ended up in a wrong room on the ninth floor._

_She put the key into the keyhole but when she tried to turn it, nothing happened, well actually something happened, the door opened, except it has nothing to do with the key. What had happened was that someone in the room had opened the door._

_There was a brunette girl dressed up as a cheerleader, standing in front of her, the girl had her eyes shut and both hands in fists at her sides._

_"I'm sorry Swan, okay? I didn't meant to mess with something so important to you, can you please forgive me?" the girl blurted out._

_"I-I think you were expecting someone else..." Lacey told the girl and her eyes flew open._

_"Oh! Thought you were my roommate, I kind of messed up things with her," she said scratching the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, who are you? Can I help you?"_

_"Well, I'm clearly not your roommate... And yes, you can help me, the thing is I thought this was my room but...well, can you please tell me what I did wrong?"_

_"Let me see that," she said reaching out to grab the keychain hanging from the other girl's hand, "I see... Look you misread it, this is not a nine-o-nine, it's a six-o-six." the cheerleader smiled._

_"Oh! How foolish of me you are right, I'm sorry I bothered you," Lacey apologized feeling stupid._

_"Don't worry, it's totally the colleges fault, they should have the labels printed, instead of having them handwritten in this old fashioned calligraphy that no one can read," the girl gave her a warm smile, "look, my roommate's old room is on that floor, so she will most likely be in there and I really should go to apologize, we can totally head there together."_

_"Yeah, that would be nice," Lacey accepted and both of them headed to the elevator._

"Oh my God! Gina is so blind! She met you before you even planned the girlfriend thing out with Emma and she still bought it? She really must be falling hard for that nerd," Kathryn laughed. "Okay, so we have one thing clear...both girls like one another. Now, there is something you must know about my best friend, if you want Regina Mills to get involved in something, then you have to get her involved, not just try to make her explode in jealousy."

"What do you mean?" Lacey inquired.

"I mean that your plan might be pretty good at making her jealous but she will never go beyond a jealous scene, not if you keep for that road."

"Then what should we do?"

"I'm going to tell you what we should do...we are gonna make Gina involved in the plan without her knowing she is..." the blonde said almost bouncing in her seat from the excitement.

"You are not making any sense Nolan," the brunette said with narrowed eyes.

"Dummies translation... I'm gonna make her think that you are cheating on Emma so she will try to unmask you and the only thing she will find from that, will be realization of what Emma has been trying to do all this time...if that doesn't bring them together then nothing will."

"I think I'm spotting the real bully from the cheerleading squad. How would I even imagine that part of the plan if you didn't tell me?"

"Oh! Shut up and let's plan this out, shall we?" Kathryn asked.

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back, I know I've been away for while but last week was awful, it was college last week and I barely had time to breathe, but now I'll be updating more often, 'cause now I'll have more spare time. **

** For those who are concerned about Lacey's sexuality and her future relationship... Here is the ****thing, I'm Rumbelle shipper, so I kind of see Belle as a straight person, but I also kind of like Red ****Beauty... I haven't plan it out completely but maybe you'll see a few of both ships in the future **  
**(that's a huge spoiler and the only one you're getting from me).**

**About Graham or Hood, I already decide where things will be heading but I'm not spoiling it cuz I don't do spoilers. You'll find out probably in the next chapter so...**

**And finally... remember that I have a question in the last chapt that I didn't remember... well here it is:**

**-Do you guys want for Henry to appear, like Emma's angst back story or SQ fluff future story?**

**- Oh and do you have any suggestion for Tink's name cause I don't know how to name her.**


	7. Testing dangerous waters

Hello guys so yeah finally here is a new chapter... I'm sorry it took so long but I kind of got stuck in the SQ week tag on tumblr a lot when trying to write and well...

I'm going to say thank you all, because your the best readers ever and you give me so much love and support and I'm really grateful for it.

And thanks to my beta** Michebellaxo **for being the best beta ever :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Testing dangerous waters.**

SUNDAY 8:45 PM…

"Wait, Gina what are you going to do?" her friend asked at her back, but she was already making her way through the crowd, walking directly to the place where Lacey was rubbing her body against some redhead girl in some ridiculously short miniskirt, because that thing the girls were doing couldn't be called dancing. She passed the redhead without even caring to look at her face, then pulled Lacey by her arm and shouted in the younger brunette's face, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Excuse me? I was just dancing."

"Do you think your girl deserve this? You coming to a party without her and dancing with who knows what kind of girl, in this totally inappropriate form an—"

"I called her to invite her," Lacey interrupted, "the only reason she is not here with me is because she was not feeling well… something about you punching her face... and I was just dancing with a friend, so you better back off! Don't pretend that you care about her because nobody is going to buy your shit." After that, the younger brunette shook off Regina's grip and walked out of the room with the redhead girl. Regina darted in the other direction, toward the front door, with tears gathering in her eyes and blurring her vision.

"What was all that about?" Graham asked, getting close to where Lacey and the redhead were.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Lacey asked turning around to see a tall guy with leather jacket and a three days beard.

"No, but she does," he responded pointing at the redhead, "What's up with the red hair Rubes?"

"How did you even notice? I'm going undercover," she said, lifting her sunglasses.

"Yeah, but do you know how short the skirt you are wearing is? Like showing almost all of your legs, did you think no one would notice the wolf tattoo on your ankle? Come on, everyone knows you have that tattoo!"

"You have a point there, Graham."

"So... what was happening with Regina?"

"Nothing." Ruby answered.

"Well, she left quite upset for it to be nothing."

"We are helping Emma with something," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"So, she is finally looking for some revenge, huh?"

"No… we are trying to pair them up, of course," Lacey interrupted, earning a glare from Ruby, "What? That's what we are doing, that's our little secret plan."

"Yeah and I'm sure it's gonna remain secret if you keep telling it to every stranger who approaches you!"

"I'm not a stranger!" Graham complained.

"See, he is not a stranger... so yeah what I was telling you… we are like, trying to get Regina closer to Emma by making her jealous and making her believe I'm cheating on Emma, and—"

"So you're Emma's girlfriend?"

"Fake girlfriend, we actually just met but we kind of kissed a lot already, so I can't say we are strangers."

"Okaaay..." he whistled, "Ems and Gina, well its kind of logical, right? After all, there is only one step from hate to love. So how can I help you? Because I can be a lot of help, I'm a friend of both of them."

"Yeah and you are kind in the friend zone of both of them." Ruby laughed.

"Shut up, Lucas!"

"Oh, don't worry friend, I'm sure you are gonna be a lot of help." Lacey said throwing an arm around his shoulders.

FIVE HOURS EARLIER…

Regina curled up on the couch, her laptop resting on her lap, while she foolishly glanced around the room fearing to be caught, even when there was nobody in the room with her. She adjusted her earphones and continued to watch the episode, this series was becoming alarmingly more and more exciting every minute she watched it. By the time preview for the second episode appeared and the credits rolled up, she was more than sure that she couldn't stop just there, she needed to watch the next episode as bad as she needed air, but she was also aware that Emma would be arriving any moment from the grocery and she was not willing to let the blonde girl know that she had started to watch that show, out of the frustration that the blonde herself had made her feel earlier that morning.

However she didn't have to pick whether to stop or start a new episode, because there was someone knocking at the door.

Of course Swan was the kind of girl who always forgets her keys when going out.

The brunette opened a random video from her what to watch list on YouTube, just to play cool, then she put the laptop over the leather cushion of the couch beside her and unplugged her earphones.

She jumped from the couch and walked to the door, when she was halfway to the door, the song of the video began to sound, it was not certainly a song she would listen in public; it was too depressing. She loved it, but she preferred to keep this side of her private, the one that enjoyed slow depressing songs and not only the electronic music and pop songs her friends listened to. But there was no way she could go back and change it, so she simply cut the space that separated her from the door and opened it.

What was waiting for her behind the door, were a pair of legs and an excessive pile of paper bags; she couldn't see the girl behind them.

"Need any help there?" Regina asked, trying to spot the place where Emma's head was supposed to be.

"Nope, I got it," the blonde responded peeping her head above one of the bags and entering the room, she put half of the bags on the floor and the other half over by the fridge.

"Tell me all of that isn't just junk food," Regina began, sitting down on the counter beside the fridge.

"Well, of course it is, what do you think I'll eat if not? Your 'healthy' macaroni and cheese everyday?" Emma laughed, adding air quotes to her words while she started to unpack the food.

"How can you put all that junk food in your body and still be fit?" the brunette asked, giving a disapproving glare at everything Emma put out of the bags.

"Well I do work out… wait, is that 'Once upon a Dream' by Lana del Rey that I hear?" The blonde interrupted her own answer when she noticed the song that was playing on Regina's laptop, the brunette nodded, waiting for the blonde to give her some Kathryn-like speech of why she shouldn't listen to depressing horrible music and shit like that, what she didn't expect was what Emma said after. "Oh my god! I love that song, it's just so perfect! I've been waiting for the Maleficent movie since they released the song in January… you know what? It just premiered, if you like the song, we should totally go to watch the movie together."

Regina's first reaction was to deny everything, to tell the blonde she didn't even know the song, that it was simply something random she picked to hear, even though she had listened that song so many times it was the first option in her what to watch YouTube list. Though, the words that left her lips when she finally spoke had nothing to do with the song but with the blonde's last words.

"Are you asking me out? Like on a date?" Regina regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. She was about to try to fix things by saying something like 'of course not like on a date date… you have your girlfriend…' but then Emma spoke again before she could say anything.

"Yeah sure, why not? I mean… if you want to…" Emma went silent, waiting for the brunette to say something. She didn't though, for a long painful minute, Regina just remained sitting there with her head tilted to one side and her eyes narrowed, looking back at the blonde.

"Friday, seven thirty, don't be late… " Regina finally decided.

"You DO know we live in the same room, right?"

"Then punctuality won't be a problem, will it?" With that, the brunette jumped from the counter, took one of the apples that she had in a bowl, and then walked back to the couch, taking a bite of the fruit.

Had she just agreed to go on a date with Emma-geek-Swan? Of course not, it wasn't a real date. After all, the blonde had her girlfriend and it was not like they were going to start making out in the middle of a Disney movie, right?

God! She could use other episode of Orphan Black right then, she simply needed a way to distract her brain from racing thoughts, not that she would do it, since Emma would notice.

"So… " Emma started after she finished unpacking the food, sitting down on the armrest of the couch that was right in front of the brunette, "How much of Orphan Black have you watched already?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked surprised, her face certainly betraying her, "I haven't… "

"Oh! Come on, Mills," the blonde began ironically, "you are wearing the confused face of an Orphan Black neophyte right now…"

"Yeah, right," Regina responded using the same amount of irony in her voice that the blonde had just used.

"Okay, you got me, I don't see it in your neophyte's face… but I'm ninety percent sure that you have watched one episode, at least."

"I'm not saying that I have, but… how can you be so sure?" Regina inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"You are not the kind of person who can live with the idea of not knowing something. You simply can't let it go, am I right?" Regina rolled her eyes at that.

"You're annoying…" was the brunette's response.

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"No, because you simply are annoying…"

"Right… so will you put on another episode or should I?" Emma asked rolling her eyes.

"I will," Regina gave in, she really wanted to watch another episode of that series, "**Come along**, Swan," she invited, patting the spot beside her, on the couch. The brunette didn't change her position a bit, she was still leaning her back against the armrest opposite the one Emma was sitting against, so the spot her roommate was expecting her to use was really reduced. She would have to be all over the brunette if she didn't want to fall down from the couch. Still Emma rose and approached the other girl.

"If I didn't know you better, I would think that you just quoted the eleventh doctor on purpose."

"Doctor Who?" Regina asked, her face a perfect puzzle.

"Exactly," Emma laughed, "you got it!" of course Regina had no idea what was the blonde talking about.

"No, indeed I did not… so stop laughing, I don't get what's so funny," Regina huffed and Emma cracked up at the brunette's complete 'I'm done with your geeky references' expression.

"The eleventh doctor. It's from a TV show called 'Doctor Who', that's what is so funny, you just made a geek joke, of course only the geek in the room understood, so basically that's why I'm laughing all alone in here… " Emma blurted out trying to explain.

"Yeah, why don't we stick to one series at a time?" Regina said, stopping the girl from giving any more explanations.

"Fair enough," Emma responded finally letting herself fall over the couch, laying on her back beside the brunette.

She was near falling off the edge of the couch, but her body entirely brushing against Regina's was totally worth the risk.

:::::

**Sup, Bitch?** Kathryn's Facebook message popped up when she finally opened the navigator. The notification tone had been sounding over and over again over the last episode they were watching. They had just finished the fourth episode of the show and it had impossibly gotten better.

Her friend's message was followed by a million other messages with single dots on them, something her best friend used to do to get her attention when she was not willingly answering her messages instantaneously.

**What's so urgent Kat? **Regina typed in response.

**Nothing… **Kathryn's response came instantly. Of course it was nothing. Her best friend's favorite hobby was to simply annoy her with unimportant matters… **Well, actually I was wondering if you're up 4 the party at the boy's 2night?**

**No way, Kat! Tomorrow is first day of class, they can't be seriously giving a frat party tonight….**

**Did dat eva stop 'em be4? **God! Why her best friend couldn't chat like a decent person?

**I guess not…** Regina responded and Emma shifted awkwardly at her side, the brunette decided to ignore the fact that the blonde was looking directly at her conversation, not that it wasn't her fault for opening her laptop instead of her phone, which she could hide more easily. The only thing she was hoping was for her friend to not write something stupid or rude, like 'Sup with your lesbian roommate?' or even something 'why were u having breakfast with da nerd and her freaky relatives?'.

**So r u coming? **the blonde asked.

**No, my mother would kill me if she finds out Kat…**

**Oh come on! Think it dis way… U wouldn't be doing anything she wouldn't do if she's our age. **Kathryn tried.

**I seriously doubt that my mother would do something like that even at our age, Kat.**

**Your rite, but... ok, 4get dat… think about what would ur sister do… **Emma's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline when reading that.

**I don't have any sister kat…** Regina wrote in response.

**Yeah rite… but if u had one she would probably go to the party, plus I'm like ur sista and I'm totally going… Please Gina it won't be da same w/o u….**

"She is quite insistent, isn't she?" Emma laughed, openly accepting that she had been reading the conversation. Sure, it was not the most polite thing to do, invading private conversations and shit, but being fair, it had been Regina who decided to start chatting, having her right by her side, besides they were watching a tv show on the very same laptop she was chatting on now, like what was she supposed to do, look away? Like she was some kind of tech hater… Oh, no! She is opening Facebook, run! And pray for your sucker little contaminated brain…

**I mean, come on! It had been practically an open invitation. I was allowed to read, right? **The blonde thought.

"And I'm not very good at denying her wishes, so you can imagine how much I suffer…" the brunette told her turning a bit over the couch so she could face the blonde.

Their faces were now only inches apart and Emma had to fight, with all her forces, the insane desire she had to simply cut the distance and kiss her.

"Oh! Cry me a river, Mills," she said instead, mimicking she rubbed her eyes with both her hands, like a crying baby.

"Don't you dare to mock me, Swan," Regina responded jabbing Emma's shoulder repeatedly with her index finger.

"Or what? You're gonna take it out on me?" Emma retorted also jabbing the brunette with her finger, except she didn't jab the brunette's shoulder but one of her sides, which made Regina squirm under her touch, "You're ticklish!" she exclaimed her little smile turning Cheshire cat-like.

"No I'm not..." Regina started, "don't you even think about it, Swan..." she warned, then noticed Emma's devilish smile, but it was too late. The blonde was already attacking her sides and belly with her fingers, "Stop it... Swan... Emma!" Regina tried to stop the blonde by her wrists but the girl was way stronger than her, not that she was expecting to have any strength left in her body while she was being tickled to death. The brunette was squirming, laughing and kicking, all at once and unintentionally, her laptop miraculously still over her lap, since she was holding it the best that she could, "stop it!" she shouted throwing a fist into the air and hitting the blonde right in the face, which made the girl lose balance and fall off the couch,

"Ouch, dammit Mills!" was what came after from the girl on the floor.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry Emma... Are you okay?" Regina apologized sitting up quickly, "I really didn't mean to punch you, I swear, you should have stopped when I first asked you to... forgive me please... I don't..."

"Hey, don't worry, it's okay..." Emma said sitting up on the floor in front of the brunette, trying to stop her from apologizing.

"No, it's not, I hit you!"

"Yeah, but I kind of deserved it..." the blonde stood up with Regina's help and sat beside her in the couch, still rubbing her nose with her left hand, because as much as she wanted to convince Regina that everything was okay, her nose was paining the hell out of her.

"No you didn't... look, you're hurt and it's because of me."

Emma thought of all of the times she had been hurt by Regina Mills, not physically but emotionally, this was nothing in comparison but it felt nice to hear Regina really sorry about it for once, she didn't want the girl to feel guilty though.

"Don't flatter yourself Mills..."

"What?"

"I happen to practice martial arts, a punch from your skinny delicate hand is like you have thrown a punch of cotton candy against my nose." she smiled to the brunette and Regina smiled back at her.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, go back to your conversation... your friend sounds quite desperate again."

Regina doubted for a second, but then she took her laptop and placed it in her lap again, she scrolled up the conversation with Kathryn, passing hundred of single dots her friend had sent to her. She returned to the last bit of conversation she had read.

**Yeah rite… but if u had one she would probably go to the party, plus I'm like ur sista and I'm totally going… Please Gina it won't be the same w/o u….**

**rrefvyhgs gasapjlk...** she apparently had sent this to the blonde while she was being attacked by the little tickle monster sitting at her side.

**What's dat supposed 2 mean... r u coming 2 da party?... **the blonde had written in response and after not getting an answer she had sent the hundred single dots.

**Sorry that was not meant for you and yeah I'm going to the party kat.**

**okay babe I'll be waiting 4 u bye, luv ya… **Kathryn wrote.

**Bye, love you too...**

"That's pretty much how my bestie and I communicate..." Regina told Emma closing the laptop and then turning to look at her, "Oh my God! You are bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your nose..." Emma run her fingertips below her nostril and there it was, hot sticky blood all over her fingers.

Regina ran to her vanity and pulled out a tissue box and one of her wet wipes pouches.

"I should stay, you know? Make sure you're okay." she said, cleaning up the blonde's nose with a tissue.

"No, I can take care of it, you go and get ready for your party," Emma responded, taking the tissue in her hand.

"I—"

"Go... or you are gonna be late."

Regina walked to the closet, her heart pounding fast in her chest, all she wanted was to stay and watch some silly tv shows, cuddling with the blonde on the couch. It was totally useless to keep denying it, she was falling hard for the girl and all she wanted was to go back out there and hug her and kiss her until she was able to make her forget all the awful shit she had make her go through since they met. Instead she stayed in the wardrobe and got dressed for a stupid frat party she had no desire to go. Emma hated her, she must to and there was neither kiss nor hug that could change that.

9:30 PM...

Emma heard the sound of keys in the door, she turned off the display of her mobile where she was reading and pretended to be sleeping.

Regina entered the room. She pulled off her pumps and threw them over her bed. She approached the loft's stair and despite that she was wearing a short pencil dress, she climbed up.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered, Emma didn't move, so Regina approached her bed and sat down beside her, "Lacey is right, you know? I've been a fucking asshole with you, I've messed with you for so long, without even a decent reason, it's my fault that almost the entire cheerleading squad took it out on you..." she said with a trembling voice, the tears gathering in her eyes again, but she wiped it with one hand, refusing to cry again. "Look, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I promise that I will do everything in my hands to earn it from now on. I'm really sorry, Emma," Regina leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead and then she stood up to go.

Emma's heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, she opened her eyes and stopped the brunette from going by her wrist, and then she pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I have nothing to forgive," she said, forcing herself to pull away from the kiss. This was it, the decisive moment when she was going to know whether she could be in Regina's life or she would be thrown away from it.


End file.
